fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Intro
'''Intro '''is the introduction in Yoshi's Awesome Race. Story Yoshi: Welcome to Yoshi's Awesome Race! 14 teams of 2 will race around Baketown, Vegville, Nachoville, and Go! Airlines for a prize of eight thousand gold coins. I've made 13 teal envelopes that each have a clue leading to the next location. However, at ten locations, the last team to reach the envelope will be eliminated. So, let's meet the teams! First, we have Team Ice Star, best friends Rosetta and Isla. Rosetta: We're going to win because I've been outside Flipverse too! Isla: The other teams better watch out because I've got talent! Yoshi: Next, we have Team Admin, Kassie and JK. Kassie: We're going to win and take that prize! JK: I hope we can win this and have fun! Yoshi: Now we have Team Sky, Oliver and Olympia. Oliver: I know my way around these towns like the back of my hand! Plus, I'll be supported by sweet Olympia here. Olympia: Even though I haven't explored these towns much, with Oliver, I'm sure to win! Yoshi: This team is very secretive. Team Spy, Ursula and Emma! Ursula: I'm an expert spy, so I'm sure to win with Emma. Emma: Even though I'm not as good as Ursula, I can still win this! Yoshi: It's the famous video game characters! Team Mario, brothers Mario and Luigi! Mario: I'm-a-gonna-win! Luigi: I'm-a-Luigi, Number 1! Yoshi: Two famous girls, which is Team Princess, Peach and Daisy! Peach: Yes! We're going to win because I have knowledge of this place! Daisy: You know I'll win! Plus, I have special abilities that no one else has! Yoshi: This team will be good! Team Cousin, cousins Lizzy and Savannah! Lizzy: Even if I don't win, I'll still try! And if I win, I'll be super happy! Savannah: I'm so glad it's summertime! I do my best in summer. Yoshi: These two will beat the heat! Team Summer, Yasmin and Caden! Yasmin: Since it's summer, I'm going to rock in this race! Caden: Like Yasmin, I'll beat this heat! Yoshi: Now, we have two sisters, Team Sis, Sylvina and Poppy! Sylvina: Yeah! I've won a bunch of things already, so this should be easy! Poppy: I think we might win. But my sister has recently developed a love for mushrooms... Yoshi: Another pair of sisters, Team Pink, Pinky and Diamond! Pinky: We both have the best skills to win! I think... Diamond: I think that we won't come in 4th, 3rd, or even 2nd. I think we'll come in 1ST! Yoshi: Two stars, Team Starlight, Aiden and Mason! Aiden: I think I'm a star, so I'll win with Mason! Mason: With a star, I'm sure to win! Yoshi: More sisters coming! We have Team Pretty, sisters Lacy and Evie! Lacy: I'm a queen at this stuff! Evie: With my sister, I'm 100% sure I'm gonna win! Yoshi: Now we have Team User, Lorenz and Benny! Lornez: We are going to win! Benny: Yeah! We're going to win this! Yoshi: And our final team, Team Pickle, Prudence and Maria! Prudence: Woohoo! Maria: I'm really going to win! Yoshi: Those are all the teams! Now, when I hit this button and you hear a loud noise, you're all going to race to the first teal envelopes. Ready, set, GO! Category:Yoshi's Awesome Race